1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention relates optical devices (e.g., a display device, a lighting device, and the like).
In this specification, an optical device means a device having an optical element.
Further, examples of an optical element include, for example, a light-emitting element which emits light by application of current or voltage, an electro-optic element utilizing an electro-optic effect, an electrophoretic element utilizing an electrophoresis phenomenon, and the like.
That is, in this specification, an optical element means an element which is optically changed by the influence of current, voltage, an electric field, and the like
Further, a display device is a device having a display element. Examples of the display device include an EL display device having an EL element (electroluminescence element), an electro-optic device having an electro-optic element, an electrophoretic display device having an electrophoretic element, and the like.
Further, a light-emitting device is a device having a light-emitting element which emits light by application of current or voltage. Examples of the light-emitting device include an EL display device, a lighting device, and the like.
That is, an EL display device is included in both a display device and a light-emitting device.
Further, an EL display device is a display device having an EL element (electroluminescence element). Examples of the EL display device include an organic EL display device having and organic EL element, an inorganic EL display device having an inorganic EL element, and the like.
Further, a lighting device is one of devices having a light-emitting element. Examples of the lighting device include an organic EL lighting device having an organic EL element, an inorganic EL lighting device having an inorganic EL element, an LED lighting device having an LED element, and the like.
Further, an electro-optic device is a device having an electro-optic element utilizing an electro-optic effect. Examples of the electro-optic device include a liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal element, an electrochromic display device having an electrochromic element, and the like.
Furthermore, an electrophoretic display device is a device having an electrophoretic element utilizing an electrophoresis phenomenon. Examples of the electrophoresis display device include a microcapsule-type electrophoretic display device including a microcapsule-type electrophoretic element.
Note that examples of the display device include a display, a projector, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An EL display device using a color filter is disclosed in Patent Document 1.